The top secret diary of Fred Weasley
by I favor red wine
Summary: Follow Fred through Hogwarts. He is sorted into Slytherin by a tired hat, but all of his brothers are in Gryffindor. There is friendship, family, trust and broken promises. Fred tells his diary everything. There is a looming war around the corner, how will Fred deal when he is placed in the house of all evil? Or are all Slyhrins evil? Rating may change bacause of language.


**AN: So… I began another one... This is written in diary format, haven't used that genre before so it'll be some trying and failing. There will be no regular updates and different lengths of chapters, some will be longer than others because more has happened to Fred, and other times he's bad at writing in his diary.**

 **I have planned to write this through all of his seven years, and Harry and Voldemort will get intervened eventually there is a lot a lot of OC's, mainly in Fred and Georges year.**

28\. August 1989

Hi! My name is Frederick Gideon Weasley, I am eleven years old and about to start Hogwarts in a few days. Most people call me Fred, my twin brother often call me Gred and I call him Forge and my brothers sometimes call me twat. But that's not a name I answer to. Most people don't really know who I am since I'm quite similar to my twin brother. That doesn't bother us, we think it is fun. The only one who ever calls me Frederick is my mum, and when she does that, that means she's really angry and you've better run if you want your ears to look normal for the rest of your life. She actually yells all of my names then, so I take it back, No one ever calls me Frederick unless they are my angry mother, or something very formal is happening.

Come to think of it, when mum yells my name my older brothers calls me a twat to, can't imagine why.

This, yes, THIS, as in you are my diary. Don't know why I want to do such a girly thing as writing a diary, okay, I'm lying now. I decided to write a diary a few weeks ago, for more than one reason. Reason number one is that I have so many thoughts in my head most of the time, that it feels like I'm going crazy, if I keep that up at Hogwarts, I'll be mental after just one week. I'd like to write down some of my thoughts and then I can see if it was a good idea later. Sometimes the mess in my head also makes me do bad things. And not the bad things that are funny and hurts nobody, but the ones I think is funny and don't think through, I just do, and then something bad happens, and then I see that it was not really funny, it was mean. I don't like to be mean, I like to be funny, so I will try to stop being mean and just be funny. The second reason is that Hogwarts starts, and I want to learn things. Can't do that when the only thing I can focus on is the funny way the teacher talks or whatever. I also don't want to be expelled for being too mean. I tried to talk with George about the mean thing, but he didn't get it he doesn't have that problem the same way that I do. Lucky him.

Mum thought I was up to something when I asked for you, also, the diary. We were in Diagon Alley and she said that each of us would get a present for half a galleon each. George bought quidditch gloves, and I bought you. She thinks you are for some prank or that I'm channelling Percy. HAHA, that is funny. I must hide you well, if anyone reads this I'm dead. Or they are. Yes, they are.

30\. August 1989

I'm so excited, can't wait to start Hogwarts. Charlie said that all first years must pass a dragon before we enter the castle, and the way we get past it will determent which house we will get into. Not sure if I believe him. The dragon thing seems to convenient to come from Charlie, I'm sure he'd marry a dragon if it was allowed.

1\. September 1989

This have been a weird day. I am just going to talk you through it, all the way from morning till now. It stared the usual way, mum woke us up and we did some last minutes packing to Hogwarts. Down in the kitchen everyone was up and enjoying the last breakfast together before Christmas. Percy and Charlie were already dressed and ready to go and were peacefully enjoying their breakfast. Ron was sulking since he has two more years before he can join us, and Ginny was begging me not to go. I pride myself with the fact that I am her favourite brother after Bill, not shat she'd ever say it, but the way she clung herself to my leg when we were about to leave speaks for itself.

Mum was awfully teary-eyed the whole morning and yelled more than usual. I have sort of understood that she expresses her feelings like that, and probably just means that she'll miss us. We arrived at the platform just on time, five minutes before departure. When I entered the train for the first time, I don't think that I have ever felt more grown up. Its like my whole life is beginning on a new chapter in the most exiting book ever. Maybe I should write a book, that would be the only one I'd bother to read. Reading is boring, I classify that as only for emergencies.

On the train, Carlie left us in a compartment full of other firsties before he left to find his friends. The train-ride was fun. I and George quickly hit it of with a boy named Lee that was in the compartment too, he was really funny and always got our jokes too. There was four more people in the compartment, three girls, and a boy. The boy looked constipated if you ask me, so I asked him why he looked so constipated, and he snarled at me. SNARLED. I don't think I have ever seen a human snarl before, so I laughed, and then everyone laughed. He then rose and said something about filthy blood-traitors and left. His name was Warrington something, Cass, Cassie? No, Cassius was it. Anyway, I think I've already made an enemy. Doesn't bother me, if he can't take a joke, and then calls me a blood-traitor he's no friend of mine. I'll give him hell if he wants it.

The girls were fine, one of them was a muggleborn, think her name was Hannah Olsen, we tried to be nice to her because she seemed scared, but I got the feeling that it didn't really work. I probably shouldn't have said what Charlie said to me about the sorting and proclaimed it as fact, but it was so much fun! Then there was Angelina Johnsen and Alicia Spinnet, both seemed like a good laugh.

George, Lee, I and some bloke called Cedric took a boat together. When the castle came into sight, I was stunned. Everything Bill and Charlie had told us about it was true, it was magnificent. The castle was lit in every window and beautiful against the night sky. Circe, now I'm writing embarrassing things again. The castle looks great. Done.

Professor McGonagall welcomed us once we were inside, introduced herself as vice principal and led us into the great hall. I swear I could hear Hannah Olsen sigh of relief when she realised that there was no dragon. I smirked.

My first reaction to the fact that a hat is reading your mind was surprise and disappointment, like George said, "could it not have been something cool!?" now that I have come to terms with it, it's okay, a talking hat is kind of cool. I wonder how they made it.

McGonagall opened a long scroll of parchment and started to read out for first years to come forwards to get sorted. The first one to go was Thomas Alden, and I have to admit, I jumped a bit when the hat suddenly shrieked "HUFFELPUFF!"

It seemed like some people are harder to sort than others, Jacob Avery took only two seconds to sort into Slytherin while Oswald Barnes used at least a minute to be sorted. The ranks were slowly thinning as one by one people was called upon, Lee, Alicia and Angelina all got sorted into Gryffindor, lucky them. It was only me, George and a tiny girl left when Professor McGonagall called my name.

"Weasley, Fred Gideon" I shared a glance with George before I skipped forwards and sat happily on the stool. McGonagall put the hat on my head and suddenly everything was dark. Then, out of nowhere a looming voice filled my head and I kind of understood that it was the hat talking inside my head.

" _Well well, if it isn't another Weasley, where to put you young child, so much to choose from_ " I think I answered something like "Gryffindor would be nice", " _yes_ " the hat said, " _Gryffindor would fit you well, but I think another house would fit you better_ " I was curious and, stupid me asked him which house that was, _"You are brave and Chivarly, but you are also very clever",_ "I know I am clever, but not the useless Ravenclaw-clever, they doesn't use it the right way" I had interrupted the hat and I could sense that he was annoyed, " _yes like I said_ ", he continued, " _you are clever, but ambitious in your way of thinking, and downright cunning when you have a goal to reach. I think Slytherin is the place you belong"_

I swear, I could taste bile in my moth when he suggested it!

"NO" I shouted back at him in my mind, "I only belong in Gryffindor, all Weasleys belong there" the hat huffed at me, " _you are more cunning and ambitious than half of those I've sorted into Slytherin today, you have traits for all houses, but Slytherin fits you the best_ ".

It felt like forever, I and the hat argued for what felt like hours, before he angry said to me when I started to fantasise about ways to burn him, " _I am the sorting hat, I do the sorting, not you_!"

 _It better be_ … SLYTHERIN!

I sat frozen on the stool, unable to move. Professor McGonagall lifted the hat of my head and the bright light from the Great Hall blinded my vision for a second. My eyes found George's and I could see that he was just as shocked as me. She had to give me a gentle puff, so I would rise from the stool and walk towards the Slytherin table. They cheered but I could see some mischievous surprise, and some doubtful looks sent my way. I searched the Gryffindor table for Charlie, or even Percy, and found him in the middle, he gave me a little smile and a nod. Somehow that made me pull myself together and I sat down at the far end with the other Slytherin firsties. Some started to introduce themselves and I quickly shook their hands.

"Weasley, George Fabian" it was Georges turn and I looked at in interest. It seemed like the whole school was more interested now too. I could not decide if I wanted him to come and share the misery with me in Slytherin, or for him to get it right, sorted into Gryffindor like a true Weasley. After a while the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" George wasn't frozen as I had been, he quickly rose from the stool, threw the hat into Professor McGonagall's hand and walked the short distance to the Gryffindor table. He looked as torn and miserable as I felt.

Most of the other Slytherins in my year seems okay, but that constipated twat from the train and Avery are already giving me the evil eye. I'll see tomorrow who's okay or not. I've got the feeling most of my house is filled with twats.

I didn't have a chance to speak to any of my brothers after dinner as they rushed us off to or dormmates right away. By the way, the Slytherin common room is hideous. Its warm and the chairs seem comfortable, but cold and dark is more fitting than warm and cosy, which is what I prefer. I went straight to bed, to write to you. I feel like crying to be honest, but I'm a big boy, they don't cry.

I am a bit scared also, to be honest. I'm sleeping in a snake-nest and have no friends. My whole family are blood-traitors and I'm proud of it. I think they have left me the doubt that there is a Slytherin Weasley, and I must show them that I am not like my family. But the thing is, I am like my family, and I won't show them something I'm not. I hope they won't hate me now that I am a Slytherin.

This must be the first time I have ever went to bed and wished that I could sleep forever.

* * *

 **I'm hope that I have managed to catch Fred's personally as an eleven-year-old. I know there is some rambling and jumping in topics, but that is how Fred writes a diary, I imagine, no system but with a red thread. Hope you liked it, and please leave a review of your thoughts :)**


End file.
